Conocerás a un hombre moreno
by summerraink
Summary: Él sólo es un tipo paseando por el parque. Faltan muchos años hasta que vuelvan a verse. Él se acuerda perfectamente de ella. No cree que ella llegue a recordarle, aunque eso nunca se sabe.


El Doctor no me pertenece, Russel T Davies, BBC, otros.

Scully no me pertenece, Chris Carter, 1013, Fox.

Respeto los derechos de autor, no cobro.

Sin spoilers de nada de nada.

CONOCERÁS A UN HOMBRE MORENO, ALTO Y DELGADO...

El parque está casi vacío, el cielo gris a punto de llover, los árboles desnudos. Debe ser noviembre.

No sabe si está ahí por un motivo o sólo es un paseo. Piensa que eso nunca se sabe hasta después.

Camina atento a todo. El sonido ajeno del tráfico, el viento en las ramas, el crujir de las hojas bajo sus pies, el olor a humedad y a lluvia no muy lejos. Es agradable, relajante incluso, eso está bien. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos y silba una canción.

Cuando ha dejado de pensar en si habrá un motivo para que esté ahí, sigue una curva en el camino y la ve.

Está sentada en un banco, la mirada perdida en el suelo, vestida con vaqueros, sudadera y anorak gris. Veintitantos. Levanta la vista hacia él. Cruzan la mirada sólo un instante y basta para que se quede paralizado, el silbido cortado en una nota.

Ella tiene el pelo distinto. Puede olvidar una cara, es raro pero ocurre. Nunca olvida una mirada. No esos ojos.

Es ella.

Definitivamente es ella.

No tiene muy claro qué piensa del destino y del azar, lo cuál a estas alturas le parece entre extremadamente gracioso y preocupante.

Piensa que sólo es un tipo paseando por el parque, muchos años hasta que vuelven a verse. No le recordará.

Quizá deba recordarle de algún modo, aún sin ser consciente, nunca se sabe. Da igual. Si están ahí los dos, debe ser por algo.

Ya se ha sentado al otro lado del banco. Ella le mira sin interés y vuelve al suelo. Bajo sus ojos ojeras e hinchazón, que podrían ser tanto falta de sueño como consecuencia de haber llorado. Supone que nunca fue una mujer demasiado feliz. Echa una ojeada a los libros sobre el banco: Psicología, Anatomía, Armas de fuego. Mira sus manos, los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos una sobre otra, enrojecidas.

-Hace frío, ¿lo hace? Lo hace, ¿verdad?

Le mira, fijamente, entre fría y retadora. Conoce esa mirada, diría incluso que la ha temido. Pero ahora resulta casi vulnerable en su empeño.

-Sí, hace frío. ¿Por?

Clara, concisa, correcta, cortante. Hay cosas que no cambian.

-Por nada, -contesta él encogiéndose de hombros. -Constatar lo obvio es un método instaurado para comenzar una conversación. En parte considero que debería haber ¿pasado de moda?, sí, pasado de moda después de tanto tiempo pero, es curioso, siempre funciona. Tiene su gracia las cosas que cambian con el tiempo y las que no. Los motivos no siempre son claros...

Hace frío, el frío húmedo de noviembre que cala hasta los huesos. El parque está casi vacío y a ella eso le gusta. Suele pasear un rato antes de ir a la Academia.

A veces se queda sentada en un banco, mirando al vacío, pensando en todo y en nada. Preguntándose si se está labrando un futuro o sólo huyendo del pasado. Si, más allá de ambas cosas, está donde debe estar en el presente. Si ha elegido la opción correcta.

Querría tan sólo sentirse segura de eso, como parecen estarlo sus compañeros: Todos llenos de ambición y de ganas de llegar a algo. Algunos quieren llegar al sueldo seguro supone; otros quieren la placa, el prestigio, la carrera, ayudar a los buenos, encerrar a los malos. Hay de todo y, aún así, siente que no encaja.

Cree que la consideran ambiciosa y distante. Le da igual lo que piensen, pero se equivocan: Sacar buenas notas, hacer buenos trabajos, hasta puntuar bien en las pruebas físicas, es algo que no le cuesta demasiado. Y, si se mantiene distante, no es porque se sienta superior: es sólo porque quiere.

Aún no ha hecho amigos, sólo tiene compañeros con los que charlar un rato de si la clase ha sido aburrida o interesante. Eso basta e incluso sobra.

Seguro que las cosas cambiarán, claro. Su hermana se lo repite: "Harás amigos pronto y verás que estás en el lugar correcto." Sí, vale, se lo cree.

De momento basta con seguir adelante. Huir hacia delante dejando atrás lo que fue y lo que sintió. Sí, seguro que hasta vuelve a enamorarse. O deja de estar enamorada. Le bastaría con eso.

En estos momentos no quiere que nadie se le acerque, no quiere que nada le toque.

Le gusta el parque, el silencio, la soledad. Sólo gente que corre atados a sus walkman o que silba ausente retirando la mirada al cruzarse con ella. Nadie busca contacto allí. Bueno, casi nadie.

Hoy le ha tocado uno de esos pirados que hablan en los parques.

Odia a la gente que se sienta en un banco ocupado cuando hay otros vacíos. Odia a la gente que no sabe estar sola y que se empeña en hablar con cualquiera.

Entiende que hablar está bien, entiende que es sano, incluso considera que debería hablar más a menudo. No es que no quiera. Estaría bien poder hablar con alguien verdaderamente inteligente, con un montón de cosas que contar, con quien se pueda discutir sobre temas interesantes y que sepa... un poco de todo. Eso le encantaría. Pero la gente sólo habla de novios o ligues, los estudios, cotilleos, tonterías. Hablan por hablar sin decir nada. Será sano pero es vacío. Le gustaría hacerlo quizá, pero es incapaz siquiera de mantener la atención en esas conversaciones. Prefiere perder el tiempo sola.

Al mismo tiempo, le asusta un poco la posibilidad de haber llegado a tal punto que se pueda conformar con un pirado en un banco del parque, con tal de hablar de algo. Al menos no volverá a verle, al menos no tendrá que preocuparse por lo que dice y lo que no. Así que empieza a escucharle.

-... y eso es un poco como el concepto de "Perder el tiempo", ¿sabes?, que es como una simplificación lingüística extrema para expresar una realidad puramente subjetiva. Para quienes entienden... y con esto me refiero a tal y como entendemos todos el tiempo, como una línea constante dentro de la cual en cada momento estamos en un punto: Atrás el pasado, aquí el presente, adelante el futuro. En esa visión que... todos tenemos del tiempo, perderlo sería ¿empíricamente? No, empíricamente no. Prácticamente, en el sentido de a nivel práctico no en el sentido de casi, imposible. No digo que no haya excepciones, emmm... incluso más allá de lo perceptivo...

Le sorprende que esté hablando de algo así. Le hace gracia: es un tema que ella domina. No puede evitar interrumpirle.

Por fin, piensa él.

-Bueno, pero estás asumiendo la linealidad del tiempo. A ver, por supuesto que no hay excepciones en lo perceptivo y que la sensación de perder el tiempo que... creo que estabas nombrando, no es más que eso, una sensación. Pero aunque todos percibimos el tiempo de forma lineal, pasado-presente-futuro ordenados, eso no significa que sea la verdad absoluta respecto al tiempo. No creo que podamos considerarlo lineal más allá de la propia observación del mismo. Quiero decir, según la paradoja de los gemelos de Einstein...

Él permanece en silencio, mirándola con atención, el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa amable.

-Vale, tranquilo.- dice sonrojándose un poco- no voy a aburrirte con ese rollo.

Piensa que es una tontería lo que ha dicho: es él quien lleva un buen rato hablando de Dios sabe qué.

-No, continúa. Me estaba preguntando cuándo empezarías a escucharme,-le anima él. Sonrisa amable. Curiosidad y algo de juego en sus ojos.

No sabe bien por qué, quizá porque sólo es un pirado que se ha sentado en "su" banco, quizá porque estaba hablando de un tema que le resulta de lo más interesante, decide seguir el juego.

-¿Acaso has dicho algo importante en todo este tiempo?

Él se encoge de hombros, ni siquiera ofendido.

-No, no creo. No te has perdido nada. Continúa. Einstein. Me lo conozco bien. Esto... el rollo de la paradoja me refiero. Tú dime.

-Bueno, es que lo que yo puedo decirte respecto a la paradoja de los gemelos... te parecería complicado. -Él ladea la cabeza y retira la mirada sonriendo, como si pensase que eso no es posible. -No te ofendas, me has dicho que conoces el tema y seguro que sí, pero... -duda un instante y continúa intentando no sonar pedante. -Escribí una tesis sobre ello.

-¿En serio? No lo sabía.

Ella ríe, sorprendida.

-¡¿Cómo ibas a saberlo?

-No, claro, es una forma de hablar. Quiero decir que... es bastante impresionante, sí. Eso. -Hace un gesto con la mano como queriendo retirar el tema. -Así que una tesis sobre la paradoja de los gemelos. ¡Vaya! Tiene gracia, no, bueno, es curioso. Entonces, pongamos, ¿crees en la posibilidad de viajar en el tiempo?

-¡Oh, claro que no! No es esa la cuestión. No tal y como se usa en la ciencia ficción. No como algo posible para las personas, -dice remarcando el "posible" y retirándose el pelo de la cara con una sonrisa segura.- Eso es materia para cuentos, nada más. Lógico que se utilice, por otra parte, ¿no? Quiero decir que es como el gran sueño de cualquiera, poder viajar en el tiempo, saber lo que te acabará ocurriendo, poder cambiar lo que hiciste. Saber qué será un error... -permanece en silencio un instante, la sonrisa y la seguridad perdida. Luego vuelve a sacudirse el pelo y continúa, como si no tuviese importancia: -Todo eso sería genial.

-Sí, genial, claro.

Se pregunta qué error querría cambiar ella. Cuántas cosas vendrán que considerará un error, información que querría conocer ahora y, si conociese, lo cambiaría todo.

-Pero, aún así, estaría el problema de las paradojas temporales, quiero decir que igual no sería genial. Lo cambiaría todo y nunca se puede saber si para bien o para mal. Da igual, porque es imposible, -vuelve a sonreír y a quitarle importancia, - pero aunque lo fuese, el problemón de las paradojas no te lo quita nadie.

Él sonríe asintiendo como si esa afirmación le pareciese el mejor chiste del mundo. Una sonrisa inmensa que a ella le parece preciosa, se sorprende de no haberse dado cuenta antes. Ha estado sonriendo todo el tiempo. Hay tristeza en su mirada, pero no para de sonreír y gesticular.

Quiere que continúe la conversación ahora, pero permanece callado, casi como si estuviese aún valorando el tema de las paradojas temporales. Continúa ella, por llenar el silencio.

-Pero, en realidad, a nivel teórico... ¿Quién sabe cómo sería realmente viajar en el tiempo? Conocer el futuro, cambiar el presente desde el pasado... lo cual es casi decir que se crearían infinitas realidades posibles. ¿Quién sabe cómo sería eso?

Él frunce el ceño y se muerde el labio, casi parece que intenta no reír. Siente que han cambiado las tornas y ahora es ella quien quiere su atención. Siente que la ha perdido y que se está riendo de ella. Si hay algo que odia más que los pirados que se sientan en su banco es a quienes captan su atención para luego pasar de ella.

-Eres tú quien no me está escuchando ahora,-no puede evitar decir.

-Te estoy escuchando,-responde él muy serio. -Hablabas de la posibilidad de que el tiempo, no entendido como una sucesión única y lineal, conllevase múltiples realidades y lo que eso implicaría. Pasar de la relatividad del tiempo a la relatividad de la realidad. Cuestión sin duda interesante. Te estoy escuchando. Y no creo que tú creas en la relatividad de la realidad.

Vuelve a ver la curiosidad y la atención en su mirada. Se siente incómoda por haberle dicho que no la estaba escuchando, pero a él no parece importarle demasiado.

-No, la realidad es lo que es. No importa cómo podrían haber sido las cosas, importa cómo son. Importará cómo acaben siendo pero es impredecible. Compraría ahora un viaje al futuro, -dice divertida,- te lo juro, pero verdad no hay más que una, la que se puede probar, el resto es imaginación y... estúpido deseo de cambiar las cosas conociendo las consecuencias. ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?

Le mira confiada de nuevo, sonriendo.

-Porque me he sentado en tu banco. Te dije que lo de constatar lo obvio funcionaba. Olvídalo, -responde él rápido, volviendo a sacudir la mano como borrando la idea.

El tipo pirado avanza a pasos agigantados hacia tipo muy raro pero interesante. Viste traje con bambas. ¿Qué hombre lleva traje con bambas? ¡Por Dios, lleva corbata con bambas! El pelo revuelto como si acabase de... Bueno, quién sabe, piensa, quizá tiene más suerte que ella y acaba de.

-De constatar lo obvio a hablar de la relatividad del tiempo y la posibilidad de realidades alternativas hay un trecho.

-Es que te has perdido esa parte de la conversación, -ríe -bueno, monólogo de aquella. Así que comprarías un viaje al futuro. ¿Qué le preguntarías a alguien que te dijese que ha visto el futuro?

-Le preguntaría si está loco,-responde ella levantando una ceja.

-Esa es una buena pregunta para un se... un viajero del tiempo.

-Tengo una hermana que me pagaría por que le dejase echarme las cartas del Tarot. Le diría lo mismo: No gracias. Háztelo mirar.

Se sonríen en silencio unos segundos. Él buscando el modo de seguir, buscando palabras.

-Así que no crees en el Tarot, en los viajes en el tiempo... seguro que ni siquiera crees en los extraterrestres,-acaba con una mueca graciosa.

-¿Acaso me vas a decir que tú sí?

-En realidad pensaba decirte que soy un viajero del tiempo extraterrestre que domina el arte del tarot, -dice bromeando. -Pero es en parte mentira: Porque yo no creo en el tarot, ¿sabes? -Ella suelta una carcajada. -Si te lo dijese me dirías que estoy loco. Así que...

-No, bueno, en realidad pensaría... -deja la frase sin acabar, aún riendo. En realidad pensaría que está intentando ligar con ella. Sin embargo, no lo piensa. No sabe bien por qué, la idea parece la más probable, pero no lo piensa. Quizá porque parece demasiado inteligente para intentarlo, o para intentarlo de un modo tan torpe. No quiere decirlo y ofenderle. Decirlo y descubrirle. Prefiere el juego de una conversación absurda y divertida que el otro juego. Es atractivo, vale. Le sacará diez años como poco. No, no quiere ese juego. Él la mira, atento, tristeza en sus ojos, y juego, y sabiduría. -Pensaría en las paradojas temporales y en que es mejor que no lo sepa.

-¡Mentira!,-dice él riendo, golpea la madera, casi dando un salto en el banco y le apunta acusador. -Porque no me creerías ni por un momento. No, en serio, ¿en qué crees tú? Todo el mundo cree en algo.

Suspira y contesta con seguridad.

-En la verdad.-Él se recuesta inexpresivo, valorando la respuesta. -Aburrido, ¿eh?

-No, en absoluto. La verdad es muy divertida,... interesante al menos.

-Da igual lo que sea: La verdad es lo único que tenemos. Soñar es gratis, imaginar que se puede conocer el futuro... Puede ser divertido pensar en universos paralelos pero nada más. Vete a saber, si lo piensas en serio, la posibilidad es aterradora. La verdad es lo útil, lo único firme, cuando gusta y cuando no. Lo único que merece la pena. Aún cuando duela descubrir algunas verdades, la verdad es la única opción. Y no hay más que una.

Hay amargura en sus ojos cuando dice eso. Él piensa en todas las cosas que esos ojos verán, todas las veces que volverán a llorar por culpa de verdades y mentiras. El futuro que ella considera impredecible. Probablemente sólo quiere saber que llegará a hacer algo importante, o que llegará a amar, o que tendrá hijos, o... En fin, todas esas cosas.

-Yo creo en la verdad, -repite vehemente.

Él sonríe al recordar.

-Está este hombre que cree con una pasión impresionante en la verdad. -Empieza a contarle, despacio y con cuidado. -Pasa su vida tratando de encontrar la verdad, obteniendo... pedacitos de esa verdad buscada, como piezas de puzzle, que no sabe cómo unir. Pero seguía buscando, la verdad por encima de todo. Empeñado en descubrirla... y en dársela a conocer a los demás que, por lo general, no le creerán. Luchando por la verdad, por más que le costase y le doliese descubrir algunas verdades. Era... Sólo te diré que era verdaderamente admirable en eso. Hablaba mucho, ya te digo. La verdad por aquí, la verdad por allá. Habla sin parar. Entre tú y yo, era un poco pesado. Creo que jamás he conocido a nadie, y eso ya es decir, que hiciese tantas preguntas. Hay quien dice que yo hablo mucho, bueno, casi todo el mundo dice que yo hablo mucho, bueno... digamos que es una idea generalizada pero...

Ella piensa que le gustaría conocerle. No sabe por qué, quizá el modo en que lo está contando. Al hombre que buscaba sólo la verdad, con esa pasión. Se pregunta si estará hablando de sí mismo.

-¿Hablaba con la gente en los parques?

El ríe.

-Primero: No, no estoy hablando de mí.

-Vaaaale.

-Segundo: Pues no te diré que es una situación en la que no pueda imaginarle. Vamos, que me lo imagino perfectamente divulgando su verdad por los parques. Te diré, en un universo paralelo, probablemente acaba así. O en un manicomio. Las dos cosas. En dos universos. O, por orden, en el mismo.

-Y, ¿cómo se libró de ello en éste? Si es que se libró... que supongo que sí, porque hablas de él como si fuese... admirable como poco.

La mira fijamente, serio de nuevo.

-No... conozco la historia completa. Pero si tuviese que elegir una posibilidad de cómo llegó a donde llegó, qué fue lo más relevante para lograrlo... Y el caso es que llega a hacer cosas muy importantes, trascendentales incluso. Diría que conoció a alguien que se paró a escucharle, que le creyó o que no le creyó del todo y le llevó la contraria cuando era necesario. No sé, no creo que pueda saber nunca del todo cómo funciona esa historia, pero creo que la cuestión es que conoció a alguien que creyó en él.

-Y, ¿él creyó en ella? Bueno, no sé por qué digo ella, igual hasta eras tú...

-No, da igual: Ella. Por supuesto que creyó en ella. Más que en nada.

-¿Cómo era ella?

-Alguien en quien creer, desde luego. Inteligente, brillante, todo lealtad y responsabilidad y... Y, la verdad, extremadamente cabezota e incrédula en ocasiones. -Sopla y sacude la cabeza con un gesto de desesperación. -Es como si no le bastase ver las cosas, necesita también un esquema pormenorizado de cómo han llegado a existir ante sus ojos. Bueno, no basta un esquema, necesitaba una larga explicación que no había tiempo para dar.

-Así que ella te cae mal, -dice confusa ante el cambio de tono.

-No, en absoluto. Yo a ella... Bueno, sería más correcto decir que sencillamente nunca creería en mí. Creo de hecho que incluso le caía bien. Seeeh... -Afirma de un modo casi pretencioso. -Le caería bien.

-Oye, esta historia así en pedacitos suena de lo más interesante y yo tengo que irme a clase, -mira el reloj- ¡Genial! Hace media hora. Pero antes de perderme la segunda hora, ¿me vas a contar qué pasó al final... o en el medio... o al principio?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-casi grita haciéndola reír por el susto. -Eso estropearía toda la... historia.

-¿Cómo va a estropear una historia el hecho de que me la cuentes?

-Pues porque está como... sin hacer.

-Entonces, ¿qué me estás contando?

-¿He dicho ya lo de la idea generalizada de que hablo demasiado? No sé, estabas aquí hablando de la verdad y me pareció una buena historia.

-No, ya, si ese es el problema. Sólo que parece... perdida en el tiempo, hablas como si hubiesen muerto y como si siguiesen vivos...

-Oh, eso es sólo y exclusivamente porque hablo muy rápido. Se me... me lío con los tiempos verbales.

-...y como si fuesen brillantes pero no dices por qué. ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? Si lo que hicieron fue tan trascendental, será un hecho histórico, ¿qué fue?

-Oh, eran brillantes. Vaya si lo son.

-Has vuelto a hacerlo. Eran-son.

-¿Por qué te quejas siem... tanto?

-Yo no me... Sólo me quejo cuando alguien cuenta una historia que parece que no quiere contar. Y tendría que estar en clase. Y ni siquiera...

-¡No me digas que preferirías estar en una clase! Te estás riendo a carcajadas.

Ella se queda con la boca abierta. Quiere sentirse ofendida por lo rematadamente pretencioso que le resulta, pero lo cierto es que se está riendo a carcajadas. Ella odia, odia, a la gente pretenciosa pero el tipo es divertido. Entiende lo de esa mujer a la que le caía bien por más que no le creyese. Seguro que nunca le contó una maldita historia completa.

-Da igual que lo prefiriese o no. Ya no sería posible, ¿ves?, tiempo verbal correcto. Ya no puedo haber ido a clase. Y, ya puestos... no sé, dame un final, dime al menos que fueron felices o que hay algún mensaje, una moraleja o algo.

-Oh, vaya,-todo ironía. - Así que la verdad es la verdad, los sueños sólo son sueños, pero las historias tienen que tener moraleja y acabar bien. Muy típico.

-¡Sí cuando es sólo una historia!, -ríe. -Fueron felices o no fueron felices.

-Por supuesto, y hasta comieron perdices. Y la verdadera moraleja de la historia es que el amor verdadero merece siempre la pena y hay que renunciar a todo por él.

Se detiene en seco al ver la reacción de ella. Ha dejado de reír, ha retirado la mirada entre el dolor y algo de apuro por no poder evitar mostrarlo.

Así que es eso, piensa, la mujer que salvará el mundo está llorando en un parque por un desengaño amoroso. Bueno... tampoco es que eso sea nada raro.

-Lo siento, supongo.

-No importa,-dice ella aguantando las lágrimas con orgullo. -Ahora ya sabemos todos qué hago en un parque mirando al suelo.

-Bueno, estás en un parque hablando conmigo. Suena un poco mejor.

-No hay... mejor. No hay mejor ni peor. No quiero... estar en ningún sitio ahora mismo. No veo que nada merezca... -Hace una mueca de fastidio. -¿Por qué te estoy... diciendo esto?- Sonríe irónica, aún sin mirarle. -Preocupante que pueda parecerme mejor escuchar una bonita historia con final feliz que estar en clase, ¿no?

-No he dicho bonita, ni final feliz. Ni final. No lo sé. No tengo la historia completa.

-¡Ya! En eso ya había caído.- Permanece pensativa un instante, vuelve a mirarle sonriendo y niega con la cabeza. -Supongo que te la estás inventando.

Para el caso, volviendo a lo de antes. Brillantes, no necesariamente felices, parece que hicieron grandes cosas y que lo pasaron muy mal a veces. ¿Crees que hubiesen cambiado su futuro de haberlo conocido?

-El problemón de las paradojas no te lo quita nadie.

Ella ríe de nuevo. Y él piensa que ríe más. Amargura en sus ojos, pero menos, menos motivos, está seguro. Y ríe más de lo que lo hacía, lo hará.

Los preciosos ojos azules ya tan tristes. Tan joven y "sin hacer" aún. Si no fuese tan importante, ella, la chica que mira al suelo en un parque lamentándose. Si no fuese tan importante para el futuro del mundo, se la llevaría ahora mismo. Irían juntos a buscarle a él. Si no fuesen tan importantes, sacaría a ambos de esa realidad que ella considera única e inamovible. Les llevaría a otra realidad, si no fuese porque tienen que salvar al mundo. Pasándolo bastante mal en el proceso.

Bueno, tampoco es nada nuevo, tiene que dejar de pensar en ello. No se saca a Dana Scully de la historia, no hay saltos en el tiempo para ella. Lo siente mucho. Nada de realidades alternativas. No todo el mundo tiene la suerte de vivir en dos universos paralelos a la vez.

Y, la verdad, ella tiene razón: Ni siquiera es tan bonito como lo pintan.

-Si es una historia inventada... chico, te queda mucho por hacer.

-¿Por qué crees que es inventada?

-Los cambios de tiempo. Es como si la estuvieses ordenando mientras la cuentas. Y es como si conocieses a los personajes pero los hechos estuviesen sin definir. Por eso lo creo.

Sí, será investigadora. Vaya si lo será.

-Y, ¿si fuese real?

-Entonces quiero saber el final.

-Y...¿si no estuviese escrito?

-Entonces haz que sea feliz. Escríbelo feliz. Sí, lo sé, muy típico.

-Los finales felices no son... realistas. No van demasiado con la verdad, ¿no crees?

-El tipo este te influyó, ¿eh?

-Eras tú quien estaba defendiendo la verdad como única verdad y todo eso.

-Pero sólo es una historia. En la ficción puedes dar saltos en el tiempo, crearla en distintos puntos para unirlos después como estás haciendo y, además, puedes hacer que cuele el final feliz.

Se sonríen en silencio un momento.

-Si... digamos uno de mis personajes, ¿vale?, se encontrase el libro en que está su historia y pudiese leer el final, ¿qué crees que querría leer?

-Que mereció la pena. En realidad, querría leer que fueron felices y comieron perdices peeeeero, si fuese un personaje de un libro verosímil... Todos sabemos que la felicidad... no es una constante. Bastaría con que mereció la pena. ¿No es eso lo único que todos queremos pensar? Creo que si... fuese posible ver el futuro, nadie te libra de las paradojas, pero echar un vistazo, sólo lo justo, tener parte de la información. Entonces saber que mereció la pena daría...

-Esperanza. Sí, todos queremos esperanza.

-Esperanza. Es como en tu historia: El hombre que encuentra la verdad porque alguien cree en él. Esa parte me ha parecido bonita... Mi consejo: Dales un final que merezca la pena y esperanza para llegar. Típico, sí, pero es ficción. Eso le gusta a todo el mundo. La mayoría no podemos tenerlo, es bonito leer cosas así.

-¿Es ese el futuro que comprarías? Que merezca la pena para tener esperanza.

-¿Qué más da lo que querría? La realidad no funciona así. Es... la canción que silbabas: "Sólo Dios sabe, dios hace sus planes. La información no está disponible para los mortales." Esa es la única verdad. Esa y que tengo una clase, pero ya, -dice mirando el reloj. -Me largo.

Se levanta, él quiere retenerla un momento. Quizá tendría que decirle algo importante, quizá está ahí para cambiar las cosas. Las ganas suyas de ser un escritor en momentos así. Viajar en el tiempo es más sencillo de lo que ella cree, pero están esos puntos en que cambias algo y te cargas la historia.

Antes de que se le ocurra qué decirle, ella se sienta de nuevo. Respira profundamente, le mira.

-Véndeme un final.

-¿Qué?

-No de tu historia, que obviamente no lo tiene aún. Me voy a ir ya así que, ¿por qué no?. Le echo imaginación: Me encuentro con alguien que conoce mi futuro. Véndeme esperanza. Me has hecho perder una clase. Invéntate algo para mí.

-No puedo contarte tu futuro, -la preciosa sonrisa y juego en la mirada, otra vez.

-Oh, claro que puedes, extraterrestre que viaja en el tiempo,-ríe. -Véndeme un final. Eres escritor, ¿no? ¡Inventa!

"Tu futuro está lleno de dolor y de amor y salvarás el mundo". No, con eso no se juega, ni delante de alguien que jamás lo creería.

-Te diré que... Vale, te contaré algo de la historia que estoy escribiendo. En algún momento de esa historia, esos personajes valientes y brillantes que juntos harán cosas trascendentales porque creyeron el uno en el otro. En algún momento, están sentados solos en el banco de un parque, mirando al vacío, no tienen ni idea de lo lejos que van a llegar.

Ella alza una ceja, irónica.

-Eso es muy barato. Sólo te ha faltado decirme que cambiarán el mundo con su amor.

-Bueno... desde luego podría haberlo dicho, -la idea le divierte. -También podría intentar venderte algo más barato. Podría decirte que conozco el futuro y sé que conocerás a un hombre moreno, alto y delgado.

-Que me querrá muchísimo y será tremendamente atractivo, -afirma ella inexpresiva.

El se toca una oreja pensativo, asiente con convicción.

-Seeh.

-Te lo concedo: Eso es más barato. Aunque ganas punto por no decirme que es alto, delgado y rubio con ojos marrones.

Observa atenta la reacción de él. No es que quiera una reacción determinada, sólo un poco. Pero no sabe cómo interpretar que niegue con la cabeza como si lo que va a decir fuese una obviedad.

-Es que no lo es. Lo estoy viendo ahora mismo.-Finge concentrarse en la imagen cerrando los ojos.-Moreno, alto, delgado...

-Espero que no sea muy alto,-dice ella mirándose y riendo. -Color de ojos.

-Oh, es bastante alto. Los ojos son... ¿qué color es ese?

-No sabes su color de ojos. Estás perdiendo credibilidad, bueno, si pudieses tenerla, por momentos.

-Es verde... gris... miel... una mezcla.

-Ya, ya, claro. Me largo a que mi hermana me lea las cartas. Gracias por la charla. -Se levanta de nuevo. Le tiende la mano sonriendo. -Lo último va en serio: Gracias por la charla. Me llamo Dana, Dana Scully.

-Jonh Smith.

-Me tomas el pelo... aún. Me gustaría leer tu libro, en el futuro, cuando lo escribas, Jonh Smith. Y más vale que merezca la pena.

Camina unos pasos, aún riendo.

-Scully.

-¿Sí?, -se vuelve algo sorprendida de que él la haya llamado por su apellido.

-Ocurrirá. Puedo verlo.

-Moreno, alto, delgado, ojos verde-gris-miel, muy atractivo y me querrá mucho. Claro, claro. Yo estoy deseando verlo. En serio, me muero de ganas.

-Digo lo otro: Merecerá la pena. Grandes cosas. Seréis brillantes.

Ella camina hacia atrás.

-Enhorabuena a tus personajes, yo me quedo en el mundo real.

-Eh. Si es un tópico barato que todas las personas que llegaron lejos no sabían en su pasado que lo harían, es porque es cierto.

-Suerte con tu futuro, Jonh Smith.

-En el tuyo nos vemos, Dana Scully. -Susurra para sí mismo. -No creerás en mí pero, bueno, al menos sé que siempre te he caído bien. Sí.

Dana Scully saldrá del parque aún con una sonrisa en los labios. No pensando en que llegará a hacer grandes cosas ni que conocerá a un hombre maravilloso, ¡eso son tonterías! Sí pensando que, por más que odie los tópicos baratos, algunos son ciertos: Que se sienta perdida ahora no significa nada, no determina su futuro. También pensará que nunca se debe prejuzgar a las personas. Un pirado que habla de cosas imposibles puede ser alguien a quien merezca la pena escuchar, puede ser bastante inteligente y muy divertido.

Sonreirá durante días, cada vez que recuerde la conversación. Volverá al parque con la esperanza de reencontrarle. Tampoco le dará mucha importancia, sólo fue un rato agradable. Un cuenta-cuentos que intentó venderle un poco de esperanza.

Lo olvidará con el tiempo.

Quizá no todo.

Eso nunca se sabe.


End file.
